Matthew's birthday
by reinacuz
Summary: Matthew thought that Alfred forgot his birthday again. Although, he gets a "special" surprise from his brother.


"C'Mon Mattie!" Alfred said as he pulled me along by my sleeve. "Let's go get some fireworks! It's almost my birthday!" He screams as he ran towards his car. He jumps in the driver side.

Today was my birthday. Al probably forgot again. I sigh and get in the passenger side. Alfred slept over at my house that night and _actually woke up early_ to buy some fireworks. He was bringing me with him again. He said that I "Picked out the best fireworks, you, like, totally have to come with me and get some!"

I rubbed sleepiness from my eyes. Al was talking his head off about how awesome his birthday party was going to be. He was going to invite Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Kiku, and anyone else he could think of. I blushed when he said Gilbert. Gil used to be my boyfriend.

I still liked him but all he wanted was sex. I could deal with that but he also got drunk a lot too. He would get drunk and then go have sex with some random stranger. I looked the other way the first time but then he started to do it more often. So I broke up with him. I sent him home to his brother. He cried and apologized and swore he would never cheat like that again. I couldn't trust him after that.

We pulled into the parking lot of the firework place and Alfred dragged me inside. We spent at least an hour stocking up on the biggest fireworks there. A little while and $700 later, we had a trunk full of fireworks.

We drove back to my house and Alfred was talking even louder than before. When we got back I helped him bring the fireworks to my garage. After that we went inside.

I rushed to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. I tried to be quiet. How could Alfred have forgotten my birthday? Why am I even wondering that? He always forgets my birthday.

I soom run out of tears and head upstairs to my bedroom. Alfred was nowhere in sight. I opened my door and there he lay.

On my bed was Alfred. He was laying face down, with his feet in the air. He was propped up on his elbows playing on his iphone. He was wearing a pair of light tan assless leather chaps and a dark tan leather vest. He had on a cowboy hat that matched the vest. He also had a whip attached to the side of the chaps. My jaw dropped at the sight.

Alfred looked up from his iphone. "You weren't supposed to come in yet. I was supposed to be in a sexy position and you were supposed to walk in and I was supposed to say 'Happy birthday Matthew. I got your present right here."

I rubbed my red ringed eyes. _Was this all a dream?_ I blinked then my face lit up with a blush. "A-Alfred...? W-What? I... I don't know what to say!" I ran up to him and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away before deepening the kiss. "This is the best present ever." I whispered then nibbled his earlobe.

Alfred giggles. I took his iphone from him then set it on the bedside table. I stripped off my shirt then moved to the front of my brother. I took the whip from his side then lashed him across the ass. He yelped. I did it again. He had tears in his eyes. I hit him again.

"Mattie stop!" He scrambled from his spot and backed up against the headboard. I whipped his across his chest. I knew that even though he begged me to stop, he still loved the feeling the whip left. If it was too much for him he would say the safeword. Our safeword is veggie burgers.

I whipped him once more across his chest. I climbed on the bed and ran my hands over Alfred's front. I left kisses along each of the reddened marks. Al shivered under my touch. I pushed Alfred's shoulders down so he was laying on his stomach.

I almost tore off my pants. I slammed my hardened cock into Alfred's tight ass. He screamed out in pain, but I didn't stop. I thrusted into him. The pained yells turned into ones of pleasure.

We both came at the same time. I flopped down next to Alfred on the bed. Even though it was around noon, we were both exhausted. Alfred pulled me into a deep kiss. "I didn't forget your birthday." He whispered then fell asleep.


End file.
